Avengers: Rise of Thanos
by ICrzy
Summary: When a threat arises up and threatens their world, the Avengers must stop... but wait how does this teenage girl know so much about everything but nothing about herself. Who is she and why does S.H.I.E.L.D have her on protection watch? How will this teenager girl help the Avengers save the world again? *PLEASE CHECK IT OUT*
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Avengers! All rights go to Marvel! I only own my fictional character! Please review and favorite for more!**

Walking through the hallways of a top secret organization, was a tall and very built man. This man was darker skin and bald, he had a black eye patch and wore everything in black. The soldiers in the halls would stop and salute this important man.

"What do you have for me Agent Lang?" The firm voiced man asked an Asian man.

The Asian man looked to be in his early thirty's, "Um yes sir. Um well we've been having some interesting readings on our computers." He spoke.

"Where are these readings coming from?" The leader asked.

Agent Lang shrugged, "That's the issue sir. We aren't able to pin point a direct location, its likely the sender is not of this world." Agent Lang said.

The leader nods, "We know from the invasion on Manhattan that there are such things as other worlds."

Agent Lang nodded, "Yes sir. My team and I will keep you posted if anything changes." He spoke.

The leader nodded, "Very well."

Agent Lang rushed off, this leader was a fearful one. He seemed to frighten even the strongest of men with one glance, because of who this man was. It was because of what this man stands for, this man wasn't just a leader. He is Nick Fury.

**-Avengers-**

"Alright, keep it steady." Said a male voice.

This older man was helping a younger girl with archery. The man was an agent, he wore the uniform yet the girl wore normal clothes. He had blonde hair and bright blue eyes, he looked like he was the kind of guy to work out daily. Being a field agent, he kind of had to. Turning to the girl, she looked to be in her teen years. She had long brown hair, which was braided in a ponytail, her eyes were hazel that was covered by her glasses.

"Clint, you know my aim sucks." She spoke.

Clint laughed, "Yeah and my aim was terrible at first too. It takes practice, kid." Clint said.

She pouted at him, "I am a computer kid not an elf in Lord of the Rings." She said.

Clint messed her hair, "Hey Stark already calls me that. Don't start calling my work that too."

She partly smiled hearing that and turned to the target, it was really far. Clint said it was the same distance as his first target he hit with an arrow. She lifted the bow up and took in a deep breathe. She closed her right eye to aim and stuck out her tongue, she slowly released her breathe and then released the arrow. The arrow spun in circles and then it hit the center of the target.

"Whoa, kid that was impressive." Clint said.

She turned, "Did you hook something up in the arrow allowing it to hit the center?"

He shook his head, "No way. That was all you." Clint said.

She held the bow and nodded, "Hm. Well I'm good."

He laughed, "That was a first shot."

"Oh yeah, bet ya I can do it again." She said.

"Bet you twenty bucks you can't." Clint said.

She grinned, "Oh this is on." She spoke.

She held the bow out and pulled back, she released her breathe and the arrow at the same time. As it moved toward the target, everything felt in slow motion. It then split the arrow she had put there a second ago in half. Her second arrow was in the dead center.

She turned to Clint, "So twenty bucks."

Clint reached into his pocket, "Lucky shot."

She laughed, "I am good enough to replace you."

"Hey let's not be crazy, kid." Clint said handing her the money.

She and Clint were laughing but it stopped hearing a door open to the outside, where the two had been. Clint turned seeing his boss walking over, he glanced and noticed the girl's smile slowly faded.

"Barton, you have a mission. Go catch up with Agent Romanova, she'll fill you in." Fury spoke.

Clint nodded, "Yeah yeah sure thing." Clint said.

Clint turned to the girl, and she handed him his bow. He grabbed his arrows and ran off. Nick Fury glanced at the girl, she looked at him with a look like she was in trouble.

"Come on, kid. You should get something to eat." Fury said.

She looked at him, "Um sir."

Fury looked at her, "Yes?"

"Can you- just call me by my name." She said.

Nick Fury cocked his head to the right, "You know your name?"

She nodded, "Yeah. I just never mentioned it." She said.

Fury nods, "Alright then tell me your name and I'll call you as so."

He noticed a small smile across the girl's face, it seemed like she was truly happy with that statement.

"My name is Amelia," Amelia said.

"Does anyone else know about your name?" Fury asked.

"Agent Barton, but that's about it." Amelia said.

Fury smiled, "Alright then. Come, Amelia." He spoke.

**-Avengers-**

Tony was pacing in his tower, the systems were acting strange. Something was causing the technology to act up, to react so strange. J.A.R. ., the inventor's artificial intelligence program whom Stark created to help him in his suit, noticed something wrong.

"Is there something the matter?" The voiced program spoke.

"No Jarvis, its just nothing." Tony replied.

The genius just kept studying the computers as it flicked and kept changing whether it was in color on the screen or with something in some code. Tony leaned slower to the screens and began to try to figure something out.

"Jarvis," Tony started, "Can you do a pin point location on where this occurrence is coming from?" Tony asked.

"Negative, sir. The readings are nothing from Earth." J.A.R.V.I.S spoke.

Tony nodded, "Thank you Jarvis." He spoke.

"Is that all sir?" The program asked.

"For now, because now I need to make a phone call." Tony said.

**-Avengers-**

Amelia sat in the room that the S.H.I.E.L.D program gave her, it wasn't that fabulous that a teenage girl would want. The walls were bare and the room didn't seem like something any teenage girl would want. There were books everywhere and clothes just laying all over, she usually sits at her desk where she is usually on her computer. She is a master hacker, and doesn't leave a single trance of being where she is.

Amelia heard a knock at the door, she quickly down side all windows she was on her computer and turned to the door. She was freaking out and ran over as fast as she could without tripping on her clothes. She hurried and opened the door wide enough, standing there was a S.H.I.E.L.D agent more importantly an agent whom was suppose to be dead. He stood in front of the girl with a smirk on his face, she formed an awkward smile.

"I thought you were going to clean this mess?" He already began to parent her.

"Come on Coulson, I've been very busy." Amelia lied.

"Oh busy figuring out you name, Rose." Coulson said.

Amelia turned, "Hey my name did feel like it was Rose or at least somewhere in my mystery name."

Coulson nodded and sat on her messy bed, "So how did you know it was Amelia?"

"A dream," She spoke.

"Pardon?" He asked.

"A dream, I was in a car. I was with two people and then I remember hearing a women call me Amelia." She said.

"What happened afterwards?" Coulson asked.

Amelia shrugged, "I woke up."

Coulson nodded and watched her sit back at her desk, "So what top secret S.H.I.E.L.D files are you hacking into?"

Amelia grinned, "I would never hack into a government system." She tried to play it off.

Coulson had to smile at it and then she pulled up the information on her computer, the agent walked over.

"You're reading about the Avengers mission on Manhattan?" Coulson asked.

Amelia nodded, "Yeah. I want to do my homework on all the members on the Avenger team, so when I meet them all in person I know what I'll be dealing with." Amelia said.

Coulson smirked and shook his head, "You are such a kid."

Amelia glanced at him, "At least I'm not a grown adult with Captain America collectables." She said.

"I'll let that slide kid," Coulson said.

Amelia smiled and went to type something but the computer started to act strange. The screen was changing, colors and there was a strange code wrote being written on the screen. Coulson turned to Amelia, he had thought she had done it as a prank. Though when the adult turned to the girl, he saw on her face this was no prank.

"Ki- Amelia," Coulson said.

Amelia was studying the computer like she was processing what was being written on it. That it when all the power in the entire building turned off, it was pitch black for a second and then the back up power turned on and Coulson turned to Amelia.

"Hey you alright?" Coulson asked.

"Yeah- but um, we need to warn Fury." Amelia said.

"Warn him what?" Coulson asked.

"A threat has risen up, and is wanting a fight." Amelia said.

**Please support this and follow for updates! Tell me what you think of this by reviewing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Avengers! All rights go to Marvel! I only own my fictional character! Please review and favorite for more!**

Nick Fury was pacing back and forth in his office, standing in front of his desk was Amelia and Coulson. Coulson had filled Fury in on what Amelia told him, and Amelia was typing the code in on her laptop. The two grown men noticed the speed at which she typed and turned the laptop for them to see.

"No one here could figure out the code, how could you?" Fury asked.

Amelia looked up, "It was simple. The code was issued through bits of tiny information, which was half completed mostly in Latin. I crossed every third letter and put them into the only reasonable format." Amelia said.

She noticed the eyes on her. She looked at Coulson's expression, he looked shocked. As Fury tried not to show his expression on his face, yet he was doing a terrible job of it. Amelia put her laptop down on the chair and turned her attention back to the leader.

"Sir, if I may. This is something the Avengers could easily handle, right?" Amelia said as she glanced to Coulson.

Nick Fury looked from the girl and turned to the window in his office, "Suppose you're right. Suppose there is some kind of threat coming our way. How in god's name are we suppose to be prepared?" Fury asked.

Amelia stepped forward, "The Avengers duh."

Coulson turned to Amelia, "The team was disbanned after the whole Loki thing." Coluson said.

Amelia looked a bit shocked, but then turned her attention to Fury. He saw the young girl crossed her arms on her chest, she had a serious look upon her innocence face.

"Seriously? The world is in danger, I think we need our mighty heroes." Amelia said.

Fury turned to Coluson, "You contact Dr. Banner tell him Operation Avengers is reopened. I'll handle Rogers as well as our own agents." Fury said.

"What about Stark?" Coulson asked.

Fury grinned, "We'll have Amelia handle Tony."

Amelia looked shocked, "What? Iron Man? Sir, I am not even a S.H.I.E.L.D agent!" She said.

Fury nodded, "Actually you are now."

Fury handed the girl a badge, with the S.H.I.E.L.D symbol on it. Coulson formed a smile as the girl held onto it, she looked at it a bit dumbfounded but then smiled at Fury.

"Um thanks sir." Amelia said.

"Welcome, now let's move out." Fury said.

"Roger," Coulson said.

"Right, but wait? How do I handle Stark?" Amelia asked.

"Good luck," Fury said.

**-Avengers-**

Amelia reached Stark Tower with utter shock, she roamed into the building with amazement. She reached the elevator and wasn't sure where she was suppose to be going, she never been to Stark Tower let alone out of the S.H.I.E.L.D HQ that often. However she was lucky enough to get help by a women in the front, yet Amelia had to show her S.H.I.E.L.D badge to prove she was legit.

The elevator stopped at the correct floor, the door opened and she saw the man drinking at her bar. He wore a black shirt yet she could see something blue glowing through the cotton. She saw the man turn and seemed a bit stunned to see a girl up in this room.

"Um, hello." He said.

Amelia awkwardly waved, "Hi I am Amelia and I am with-." She was cut off.

"Yeah whatever fan base your with, I love you all." Tony said.

Amelia got a little angry, "I am with S.H.I.E.L.D.!"

Tony turned, "Wait? Fury is hiring children now?"

Amelia formed a small glare, "Are you always such a smart ass?"

Tony grinned, "Aren't you such a lady."

Amelia watched the man walk back over to his bar, "Want something to drink?"

"I'm seventeen," Amelia said.

"So, doesn't mean you can't have some drink." Tony replied.

Amelia sighed, "Mr. Stark you need to be serious. The world is in danger, and we need your help." Amelia said.

"What is it this time?" Tony asked.

Amelia shrugged, "Um an alien invasion?"

Tony turned, "You don't know do you?"

"Well- I just." Amelia said.

"It could be fake, all of this. The badge and the danger." Tony said.

It was at that moment the computer system started to act weird, the same symbols that appeared on her computer were there. Flicking and fuzzy like, as the computers sparked. Tony ran over and was getting mad, he was pressing buttons and didn't even notice Amelia walk over.

She pressed the Enter button and then suddenly everything was fixed, and then there were files in another language. Tony turned to her, his attention on her. Amelia was reading the file and then noticed eyes on her, she slowly turned and saw the inventor staring at her.

"How did you-?" He asked.

"Don't you know Latin?" She asked normally.

**-Avengers-**

"I still understand why we are being briefed in by a child." Steve said.

Amelia turned to the Captain, "With all do respects I am not a child."

Clint started to smirk and so did Natasha, being the only ones sort of close to the girl they know not to piss her off. Amelia held a tablet and was pressing on some files and selected them, thus moving them onto a larger screen. She turned to the Avengers and noticed one man missing.

"Where is the God oh mighty?" Amelia asked.

"Daddy won't let him go." Tony replied.

Amelia turned from Tony to the screen, "As you all are aware there has been manger issues in the technology in the last 24 hours. The computers and or other devices would get all fuzzy and weird letters appear on the screen." Amelia said.

"Not sounding rude, but what does that have to do with us?" Bruce asked.

Amelia nodded, "Not rude at all doctor." Amelia said.

Amelia turned to the tablet and pressed on the weird words, and clicked on a Latin translator. The letters and wrote changed, but it didn't make any sense. So the team watched a young girl switched the order of the letters into what would make sense.

"Once it reads this "Omnia, igne comburetis. In terram corruent. Vindices, non stabit." in Latin." Amelia said with a small smile.

Steve raised his hand, "In English please."

Clint nodded, "Yeah kid. You're doing great, its just not everyone knows Latin." Clint said.

Amelia looked a little shocked, "Really? I am not aware." Amelia said.

"Its a dying language." Tony mumbled.

Amelia turned back from the screen to the team in front of her, "It reads, "Everything shall burn. The Earth shall fall. The Avengers will not stand." Clearly you have pissed someone off besides Loki." Amelia said.

Natasha looked at Amelia, "Been reading our files again?"

Amelia shook her head, "No way Nat."

Natasha shook her head with a smile, Clint knew every well that Amelia read a lot into S.H.I.E.L.D. and the Avengers. Bruce walked over to the screen and read it a few times to himself.

"Were you able to locate the sender?" He asked.

Amelia shook her head, "No but I am surprised whoever it was can work the internet." Amelia said.

Steve turned to Tony, "Think its Loki again?"

Tony shook his head, "No cause Thor would have been here by now swinging his hammer all around the place."

Clint turned to Tony, "But we cannot shut down any options. Not yet."

Natasha nodded, "Clint is right. We need to know all the facts before we assume anything."

Amelia was collecting her stuff when she noticed that the briefing was over, she felt awkward as she was the youngest one in the room and the only one that seemed like a complete stranger to the most of them. Amelia grabbed her tablet and began to leave but was stopped by Steve.

"Wait," The Captain asked.

Amelia turned, "What?"

"Why does S.H.I.E.L.D have children risking their lives? Aren't we suppose to be protecting our life?" Steve asked.

Amelia looked at him, "If you are suppose to be protecting lives tell me what happened in the seventeen year gap of my memory?" Amelia asked.

There was dead silence, Amelia felt bad for putting her own issues on the table like that. She shook her head and turned back to Captain America.

"Sorry about that, um you'd have to ask Fury. He knows more about my reason here." Amelia said and left the group.

**Chapter 2! Yay yay! Read more and it'll be worth it!**


End file.
